


Attach

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Attach

He is alone.

But he does not bemoan. 

He has not attachments. 

So it isn't about reenactments.

He is hardly vulnerable. 

That is bearable. 

It makes him take risks. 

And not frisk.


End file.
